


The Supergirls--Rock On

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Gen, I hope you all enjoy either way, i honestly have no idea where this came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: For years, the Supergirls, Alex and company's small, alternative, indie all-girl band, has been playing tiny, microscopic venues all around the country.  Now, just might be their big break





	1. Rock On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More General Danvers from me! I really have no idea where this came from, either way please enjoy :=)

******

"Well, that was better than last time" Astra grumbled as she helped Lucy load the drum set into the van. Since agreeing to join Kara's idea for a band some two years ago (with her girlfriend's urging), Astra had been the most subtle of the group when it came to commenting on their lack of success.

Literally starting in a garage, the Supergirls--as Kara had named them--had had a surprisingly moderate degree of success, thanks in part to the internet, fans could upload videos of their performances onto the web to share with other fans, and thanks to social media--including a Facebook page set up by Winn, the band's tech guru (and Lucy's boyfriend)--they had developed a small, but enthusiastic following.

They all knew that they would never be the next Beatles or Rolling Stones, a fact that sat well with them for the most part, fame and fortune would have been nice, but that wasn't their ultimate goal, their ultimate goal was just to have people listen to and enjoy their music.

"Hey, guys, the reviews are in!" Winn called out, holding up his cell phone. Although not technically a part of the band, Winn was still an important part of the group, being the guy who made sure that all the equipment was working right as well as--usually--driving the van, since usually after a show everybody else was too tired, while Kara's boyfriend James served as the manager, booking gigs

"Oh great, let's see!" Kara grinned as they all gathered around Winn, trying to read the small screen.

Since she was--for the most part--the lead vocalist, technically, Kara was the front man (although the writing of the songs was group effort for the most part), with Alex on guitar and bass, Lucy on drums, and Astra on the keyboard and backup vocals, the band had gained a reputation for a unique sound that, according to one on-line review, _'Transcended the various genres, neither pop, rock, classical, or electronic, but a strange, haunting mix of all four'_ (nobody in the band was sure what to make of that, especially of 'transcended', but they all took it to be a compliment).

"Uh...oh! Here we go," Winn pointed to a line of text " _'the indie band known as the 'Supergirls' continues to awe and wow, their recently sold-out show at the National City Convention Center was just a reminder of how you don't need to be famous to be great. With their strange, hunting mix of rock, classical, club, and pop, the band's newest song 'Phantom Zone' is guaranteed to give you goosebumps'_ '," he punched the air "all right!"

"Excuse me, folks," they all turned to see a man approaching them "mind if I talk to you?"

"Can we help you?" James asked, planting himself between the newcomer and the rest of the group. In addition to booking gigs, James also served as unofficial security for them (not that the girls couldn't take care of themselves, mind you, but it helped having a big, tall, muscular guy on staff, not that James would hurt a fly, of course, but then most of the creeps didn't know that)

"The name's 'Hank Henshaw'," the stranger introduced himself, shaking hands with James "I run DEO Records," he explained "I was wondering if you folks had ever considered signing a recording deal?"

"We haven't really given much thought to it" Alex admitted, sharing a confused look with Astra

"That's fine, no need to rush," Hank pulled a business card out of his pocket and held it out "just so you know, if you do sign with us, you'll be guaranteed full creative control and retain full ownership of all of your songs," he explained, he nodded to the card he'd handed James "think about it" he encouraged.

With that he nodded politely at them all and then turned and walked away...

******

"Do you think we should do it?" Alex asked into the darkness. Next to her, Astra sighed and snuggled closer

"I don't know," she shrugged "it might work out, the advantages are good, we'd have money for one thing, we'd all be able to book decent hotel rooms, eat good, healthy food...but...we might lose something unique to us if we do"

"Corporatization" Alex nodded

"Exactly," Astra agreed, she pulled Alex closer and placed a kiss on top of her head "go to sleep, worry about it tomorrow" she whispered

Sighing, Alex snuggled in deeper into Astra's embrace, putting all thoughts of recording deals out of her head for the moment...


	2. Track Listing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A second chapter! Hooray! Enjoy :=)

******

Alex nervously drummed her fingers on the tabletop as she guzzled more crap coffee. The diner was small and off the beaten path, part of a gas station outside city limits. Adding more cream and sweetener to her coffee, Alex frowned at the plain business card in her hand

Hank Henshaw

  
DEO Records

Sighing, Alex downed her still-crap-tasting coffee and straightened up as Hank Henshaw himself walked in. Spotting her, he waved and came over, offering a hand

"Ms. Danvers," he warmly shook her hand as he sat down "I must say I surprised to get your call so early, most of our prospective clients take weeks or months to decide to even meet with us"

"Well, we all talked it over last night," Alex explained "and, provided I like what you have to say, we'll agree"

Hank nodded "Seems fair," he noted, he sat back and held out his arms "fire away"

"OK...who have you represented before?" Alex began

"Well, one of our first clients was a man named 'Clark Kent', you may have heard of him?"

"The country singer?" Alex nodded, they had once opened for Clark Kent, which was how they'd met James, who at the time had been Clark's manager, but who had encouraged James to join the Supergirls, since his own career was now assured. Alex remembered how some of Clark's more 'wholesome' fans had booed her and the rest of the 'Girls during their performance, she was eternally grateful that they had decided not to play _'Myriad'_ , that might have caused a riot

"Anyway," Alex shook herself out of her thoughts "what makes you different from the other record labels out there?"

"Well, as I said last night, if you sign with us, you'll retain full creative control and full ownership of your songs," Hank began "we will, of course, take a minor portion of the proceeds, five percent at the most," he leaned forward "basically, we just want to provide musicians with security, as well as a way to get their songs to a wider audience" he explained

"I'll have to talk this over with the others," Alex began "but, we'll see..."

******

Exiting the diner, Alex took a breath as she approached the others

"I think we should do it" she nodded

"Are you sure?" Kara asked

Alex nodded "I am, he seems sincere"

"Alex," Astra began "are you _sure_?"

Alex frowned, slowly turning Hank's words over in her head. Finally she nodded

"I'm sure" she confirmed. Walking back inside as a group, they gathered around the table. Hank looked up at them curiously

"Well?" he asked

Alex took a breath and nodded

"We'll do it," she breathed "just tell us where to sign"

Hank smiled, a sincere smile, a kind smile, she was relieved to see

"Excellent," he stood up and held out his hand, shaking hands with them all one by one "we can meet at my office tomorrow and hammer out the details"

"Sounds good," Alex nodded. As Hank turned to leave, she shared a worried look with Astra "I really hope I didn't just screw us over" she sighed...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought and if anyone would like me to continue this :=)


End file.
